the legend of moonsun
by xx.RavenBerryRaindrop.xx
Summary: a cat named moonsun is prophesied to save the clans, but she's also prophesied to destroy them and drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

it was a dark, stormy night in starclan when five sparkly beautiful cats rolled up to a pool of blue water. the moon did not shine in it as usual because it was dark and stormy and the moon was covered by clouds because it was dark and stormy.

"what do you see, firestar?" a cat asked the one in the middle.

"i see another cat..." he murmured. "they're silver with yellow stripes and a black belly. they have a moon marked on one cheek and a sun on the other."

"wow!" said everyone. "that is one special cat!"

"her name will be moonsun of riverclan, and she can either save the clans or destroy them with her all-great, all-knowing powers."

"ok," said another cat. "i'll go tell mothwing."

"but mothwing doesn't believe in starclan"

"whatever"

then they walked away and did stuff

mothwing was asleep when suddenly she saw a flash of bright light. then a cat appeared.

"my name is riverstar mothwing and there is something you must know it is very important"

"ok"

"there is a special cat about to be born. her name is moonsun and she will have the power to save or destroy the clans. that is all. then riverstar sprouted wings and exploded.

mothwing shrugged and went back to sleep. but then someone was kitting!

"i'm having kits!" yelled the cat. mothwing rolled out. "i'll save you!"

a kit fell out of the queen. it was silver with yellow stripes and a black belly. most of all it had a marking of a sun on one cheek and a marking of a moon on the other. mothwing was so shocked that she stared at the kit while other kits fell out. then the queen died.

"oh no my mate!" frowned someone who was crying he cried over her body while mothwing picked up the kit and stared at it some more. "you are special"

then she walked up to the tom "your mate was dumb and so are all the other kits who are now mysteriously dead. but this kit is magical! magic i say! and she will save riverclan and make us the best clan ever!"

then the whole clan began screaming "riverclan fish! riverclan swim! riverclan use water to win!" over and over again and all was well.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: ughhh i'm not a troll!1 : why would nyone think that? just because i'm not an amaaazing writer like shakesphere or erin hunter doesn't mean im a TROLL!1!11 LOOK YOURE MAKING ME USE CAPSLOCK THANKS A LOT **

**ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO MY CAPSLOK KEY IS STUCK**

**MOONKIT WOKE UP WITH THE SUNSHINE GLITTERING ON HER EXTRA GORGEOUS SILVER FUR. SHE LOOKED OVER AT HER MOTHER WHO WAS A MEAN CAT NAMED LOTUSFACE ALTHOUGH SHE USUALLY JUST CALLED HER MEANIE POOPIEhead. **(yay got my capslock key unstuck!) meanwhile her fther whitetree her father was sleeping outside the den so she went to go poke him. "yo wake up dad," she yelled

"oh hi moonkit," he yelled back "i'm going back to sleep" then he went back to sleep

moonkit stormed off and ran awy because she was relly angry!1 she ran into the woods and found a fox which she kicked in the face and it died! then a magical starry cat flew out of the fox

"oh thanks kit," it said "i've been stuck in this fox for years"

"who are you"

"oh i'm hollyleaf, this is a fox i raised but when i died i became the fox" she shrugged "oh well, i hated tht fox, he was mean" she flew over "wait a minute you look familar" she gasped "oh my starcln you're the magical kit!"

"wait what" moonkit was confused

"oh no ones told you," she said "welll on the day you were born someone told mothwing you have the power to save or destroy the clans," she said "its really cool, wat to be friends"

"ok wuts ur name"

"i just told you"

"i forgot"

"fiine it's hollyleaf dummy" she flew up to the stars "ok thanks bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok guys im so sorry i havent posted lately i got run over by a semi truck driven by cat possum hybrids! crazy i kno rite? anyway here have a new chapter**

moonkit rolled back into the camp "guys whats going on"

"ur gonna be an apprentice dumbass" said a cat and then da leader walked up "moonkit you're an apprentice now yay"

"omg but whos gonna be my mentor" said moonpaw "loinblaze is stupid"

then a bright orange cat showed up "hey sexy lets have babies"

"ew loinblaze f u" sed moonpaw flipping him off "u arent as enviormentalist as me!" then moonpaw ran around an recycled all the plastic "SEE IM SPESHUL"

"YES YOU ARE" everyone agreed

then suddenly there was a great flash of light and suddenly katy perry appeared! "AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR" she sang and everyone sang along "LOUDER LOUDER THAN THE LION"

"CUZ I AM A CHAMPION AND YOURE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR" yelled moonsun she was the best singer ever and her singing was so beautiful that katy perry EXPLODED

AND THEN...ONE DIRECTION!

"U DONT KNOW UR BEAUTIFUL" SANG HARRY

"YES I DO" SED MOONSUN AND SHE BLEW THEM ALL UP

THEN SOME OTHER RANDOM BAND THAT NOBODY KNEW SHOWED UP ONLY MOONSUN KNEW WHO THEY WERE AND SHE WAS ENGAGED IN AN INTENSE SING OFF WITH THEM

"YOU WANNA CLIMB UP THE STAAAIIRS"

"I WANNA PUSH YOU BACK DOWN"

"BUT I LET YOU INSIDE SO YOU CAN PUSH ME AROUND"

suddenly MOONSUN EXPLODED BECAUSE SHE COULDNT MATCH THIS DUDES SINGING ABILITY AND DIED

OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I DON'T KNOW SAID THE OTHER GUY


End file.
